Marvel VS DC Universe - Contest of Champions
Marvel VS DC Universe - Contest of Champions is a one-of-one fighting game involving characters from the Marvel and DC Comics universes. Main Menu *Campaign *Arcade *Tournament *Challenge (SHIELD and STAR) *Fight *Training Plot Characters Playable characters There are 30 playable characters for each of both the universes, including the six final bosses (Magneto, Ultron, Apocalypse, Darkseid, Braniac and Regime Superman). Marvel *Thor *Captain America *Luke Cage *Spider Man *Deadpool *Cyclop *Captain Marvel *Wolverine *Daredevil *Iron Man *Green Goblin *Hulk *Scarlet Witch *Gambit *Juggernaut *Vision *Red Skull *Mr. Fantastic *The Thing *Invisible Woman *Human Torch *Doctor Doom *Black Widow *M.O.D.O.K. *Bullseye *Hawkeye *Moon Knight *Magneto *Apocalypse *Ultron DC *Superman *Batman *Wonder Woman *Green Lantern *Green Arrow *The Flash *Aquaman *Hawkgirl *Solomon Grundy *The Joker *Harley Quinn *Swamp Thing *Poison Ivy *Black Canary *Doomsday *Cyborg *Raven *Lex Luthor *Deathstroke *Bane *Atrocitus *Gorilla Grodd *Nightwing/Robin *Catwoman *Sinestro *Shazam *Black Adam *Blue Bettle *Darkseid *Braniac DLC characters There are also 32 DLC characters, 16 per universe. They are divided in packs of 4 related to a specific affiliament. *Marvel **Web of the Hero ***Spider Girl ***Electro ***Agent Venom ***Sandman **Little Big Heroes ***Ant Man ***Calabron Man ***Wasp ***Giant Man **Guardians of the Universe ***Star-Lord ***Rocket Raccoon ***Gamora ***Drax ** *DC **Injustice ***Batgirl ***Lobo ***Zatanna ***General Zod **Arkham ***Killer Croc ***Arkham Knight ***Scarecrow ***Black Mask **Super Friends ***Superboy ***Supergirl ***Bizarro Superman *** **Injustice: The Return ***Deadshot ***Black Manta ***Static *** *Amalgam **Dark Claw (Batman x Wolverine) **Double Arrow (Green Arrow x Hawkeye) **Super Soldier (Superman x Captain America) **Green Skull (Lex Luthor x Red Skull) Unplayable characters Costumes A large number of costumes is confirmed. Obviously, there are Regime and Insurrection costumes, unlockable in Story Mode. Some costumes change character appearences. *Thor **Classic **Modern **Insurgency **The Avengers **Golden Armor **Destroyer Armor **Old Thor **Lady Thot / Earth X *Captain America **Classic **Modern **Insurgency **Earth X **Original **Nomad *Luke Cage **Classic **Modern **Insurgency **Earth X *Spider Man **Classic **Black Symbiote / Regime **Amazing Bag Man **Sensational **Scarlet Spider / Ben Reilly **Big Time **Noir **Ends of the Earth **Future Foundation *Deadpool **Classic **X-Men **Unmasked **Lady Deadpool **Zenpool *Cyclop **Classic **Marvel NOW! **Insurgency **Original **Age of Apocalypse *Captain Marvel **Classic **Modern **Marvel NOW! **Binary *Wolverine **Classic **Modern **Old Man **Weapon X **Brood **Symbiote **Fear Itself *Daredevil **Original **Modern **Earth X **I'm Not Daredevil! *Iron Man **Extremis **Classic **Insurgency **Mark I **Mark V **Hulkbuster **Guardians of the Galaxy *Green Goblin **Classic **Modern **Harry Osbourn **Jack O' Lantern *Hulk **Classic **Planet Hulk **Maestro **Marvel NOW! **Revengers *Scarlet Witch **Classic **Wiccan / Billy Kaplan **Modern / Insurgency **Dark Wanda *Gambit **Modern **Classic **Death **Forever City *Juggernaut **Classic **Fear Itself *Vision **Classic **Avengers **Insurgency *She Hulk **Classic **Lawyer Attire **Insurgency **Heroes for Hire *Mr. Fantastic **Classic **Future Foundation **Marvel NOW! **Insurgency *The Thing **Modern **Future Foundation **Insurgency **Fear Itself *Invisible Woman **Classic **Future Foundation **Ultimate *Human Torch **Modern **Red **2099 *Doctor Doom **Classic **Victor von Doom **God Emperor **2099 *Black Widow **Classic **Avengers **Thunderbolts **Fear Itself *Doctor Strange **Classic **Defender **Fear Itself *Storm **African Goddess **Modern **Classic **Astionishing *Hawkeye **Classic **Avengers **Modern *Moon Knight **Classic **Earth X **Mr. Knight *Loki **Classic **Avengers **Lady Loki *Venom **Classic **Anti-Venom **Toxin **Carnage *Magneto **Classic **Modern *Apocalypse *Ultron **Classic **Age of Ultron *Superman *Batman *Wonder Woman *Green Lantern *Green Arrow *The Flash *Aquaman *Hawkgirl *Solomon Grundy *The Joker *Harley Quinn *Swamp Thing *Poison Ivy *Black Canary *Doomsday *Cyborg *Raven *Lex Luthor *Deathstroke *Bane *Atrocitus *Gorilla Grodd * * *Nightwing/Robin *Catwoman *Sinestro *Shazam *Black Adam *Blue Bettle *Darkseid *Braniac Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Marvel Category:DC Category:Fighting Games Category:Fighting Crossover Category:Crossover Fighting